Musca
Musca is the Celestial Spirit of the Fly constellation, and is summoned with a Silver key. Musca isn't that big of a Spirit, so he isn't suted for close combat, but he is able to use poison magic at long range to fight opponents. His key has been carried by the mage Hammond Newgear for a very long time, and the two have developed a very close friendship because of it. Appearance As his namesake implies, Musca appears as an insect like creature. Unlike many Celestial Spirits, Musca is fairly small, standing only one foot tall, and is light enough to be carried around by a human for long periods. He has large red compound eyes, a hard carcass, and a large abdomen. He possesses 4 limbs sprouting from his torso, each very long compared to his body size, and all possessing three digits to walk and climb with. Lastly, Musca has a pair of insect wings adorned with a skull and cross bones sprouting from his back. These serve as his main mode of transportation, though he is still able to crawl along ceilings and walls if needed. Personality Unlike what his appearance would suggest, Musca is actually quite childish. He would prefer to play as oppose to work, much to the annoyance of his previous owners. He likes pulling pranks on others, and otherwise be a general annoyance to anyone but his current owner Hammond. He can get very defensive whenever someone is picking on Hammond, Magic and Abilities Poison Magic - Musca's one and only means of attack. He can generate poison from his back and forearms, as well as spit it from his mouth. He builds up poison into balls of slime that he can throw, or can create a poison mist by beating his wings. Either way, the poison itself isn't necessarily lethal, at worst causing numbness and vision loss for a few hours. Also, he is able to create an antidote for his poison, though it is rarely used do to it's temporary effects. *'Venom Spit' - The most basic use of Musca's magic. Musca spits a small wad of poison at an opponent, enough that he can blind people with a single attempt. It's simply a weaker version Goo Ball attack, but the advantage is that he can shoot it much farther. The trade-off is that the poison becomes less potent, requiring Musca to aim for the eyes or other open wounds to land a successful hit. *'Toxic Fog' - Musca coats his wings in poison, then uses their fast motion to turn the liquid into a gas. This spreads out around himself as a thick purple fog, able to get into places that his other attacks can't reach. It can only infect others through breathing, making it somewhat less effective when used outside of an enclosed space. *'Goo Ball' - Musca builds up a mass of poison in his hands the size of a baskitball, then lobs it at an opponent. It is potent enough to be able to infect people on contact, causing numbness and fatigue within seconds. Compound Eyes - Musca's insect eyes give him incredible perception to anything in the visual spectrum. He has flawless night vision, is able to see ultraviolet light, and can detect even the smallest things in the air, even invisible gasses. Insect Grip - Like any other bug, Musca possesses the ability to stick himself to vertical walls and ceilings with little effort. mostly he uses this to hide from opponents, as the sound of his wings make him easy to track. this can have other uses however, such as allowing him to spy on people in the most unexpected places and, due to his small size, allow him to sneak through tiny openings. Immortal - Like all Celestial Spirits, Musca is incapable of being killed. While he is relatively easy to incapacitate, too much damage will simply send him back to the Celestial Spirit world. The only way he could be destroyed is if he where somehow to become trapped in the human world, where he would simply fade away after to much time has passed.7 Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Male Category:Males Category:Silver Key